Ogling Mr Potter
by angelps7
Summary: [oneshot] I just wanted to brush my fingers against his exposed skin, to give him a neck massage that would cause him to groan in unrestricted pleasure... “Stop ogling at Potter and pay attention! Professor Snape barked. Whoops. Busted.


**A/N**: I'm baaack!! I feel like I've been posting a lot recently! I just wish more people would go and read and review my drabbles!

This is the story I've been promising you guys all week:)

So this is a random plot bunny that has been _haunting_ me in classes… see there is this guy I like… yeahhhh I _wish_ I was more like the character I wrote haha.

I hope you like this!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this… really, I don't!

………………………………………………………………….

* * *

**Ogling Mr. Potter**

His skin looked soft and very tan. I just wanted to touch it, you know? To brush my fingers against his exposed skin, to give him a neck massage that would cause him to groan in unrestricted pleasure-

"Ms. Parkinson!" Professor Snape barked. "Stop ogling at Potter and pay attention!"

Whoops. Busted.

Yes, I'm Pansy. And I was ogling at Potter. But….

Shh!

Don't tell.

Do you know how long I've been keeping this secret? If anybody found out, all hell would break loose and reputations will be ruined. And depending on Harry Potter's reaction, I'd either kill you or kiss you. Right after I kiss Potter, that is.

It'll most likely be the former, though; the killing; …not too pretty.

So Snape resumed his ridiculously drawn out speech about the effects of some potion (I couldn't care less which one), while I resumed my ogling.

Hey, I can't help it, alright?!

His skin is just so smooth, and his arms… he's got nice, muscular (but not buff!) arms that I just want to feel. I could see his muscles through his collared shirt… if I could just grab that tie and yank-

"Ms. Parkinson!"

-him towards me, our hot breaths mingling, eyes full of lust-

"Ms. Parkinson!! Is there a reason you continue to ogle Mr. Potter?" Snape asked… or shouted. I dismissed him with a wave.

Is there a reason? Of course; good thing I'm a superb liar. "Simply staring, Professor. Thought I saw a spider on his shoulder."

As soon as I said those words, Weasley jumped about a foot in the air and away from Potter. "WHERE?!" he shouted frantically, swatting the air and patting himself down.

"Chill Weasley, it's gone!" Draco commanded idly.

Weasley glared at him and sat down at a meter's distance from Potter.

And I (what else?) resumed my staring.

I could just eat him with my eyes. It's too much to resist! Does he even know that I've been staring so lustfully?!

Snape glared at me again. So I glared back and began to hum instead. If I couldn't stare, might as well sing in my head… _I wanna… lick, lick, lick, lick you from yo head to yo toes and I wanna… _

Yeah I know. That's a muggle rap song. I learned it from Draco when the bushy-haired know-it-all shot him with a spell, turning him 'gangsta'.

It's a catchy song, though, don't you think?

Professor Snape told us to begin brewing our potions, so Draco and I teamed up (naturally). I volunteered to gather the ingredients from the storage room.

No, it had nothing to do with the fact that Potter was in there.

Not at _all_.

As I approached the room, Potter walked out, his arms full of jars and packets. I smirked as he got closer, and he raised an eyebrow while brushing his shoulder against mine. I narrowed my eyes and he grinned, walking away.

…_What_? I had no idea how to interpret that grin.

He knew he had me though; with the ogling and humming and all… he knew.

……………

The bell rang, but Professor Sprout wasn't in the room yet. I eyed Potter, who stood across the table from me, for once. Malfoy wanted to torment the Golden Trio, so hey, I didn't object. I get to stare at Potter, right?

Sprout walked in and explained the day's assignment to us, and so we began.

I waited as Draco tackled the first part- dislodging the plant- it bites, you know?

Meanwhile, I smirked at the Gryffindors across from me. The bookworm and Weasley were arguing over the instructions, while Potter helplessly played referee.

I chuckled loudly, causing Potter's head to snap up towards me, glaring.

"Trouble in paradise, Potter?" I taunted. "Did Weasley find out about your secret affair? Is that why he and the bookworm are arguing?" I smirked.

"Shut up, Parkinson. Afraid you'll break a nail?" he said, pointing to Draco, who was working alone.

I rolled my eyes. "He's good at it. I let him."

"How very kind and lazy of you."

I shook off his snide comments and turned to Draco, who'd asked me to pour some soil in the pot.

Potter had the _nerve_ to insult me! Jerk. But oh man… did he look _good_. I observed him surreptitiously. He'd taken over the assignment as Weasley and Granger argued. His sleeves rolled up, those tantalizing arms teasing me… digging through the pot, his hands strong but making firm yet delicate movements… he bit his lip as he concentrated, his green eyes dark and completely focused on the task at hand.

Ohh but those arms… I shuddered. Just as my eyes glazed over, he looked up, right at me. I quickly switched to a glare, and he smirked.

Bloody Gryffindor, I thought.

…………

It's mid-afternoon, I'm in Care of Magical Creatures.

Just when I thought I was free of Potter, I had another class with him.

"Listen up! I'll be parterin' yer up by last names. We'll be workin' with Blibbering Humdingers, so space up! You'd be needin' lots of room so yer don't hear all of them at makin' noise at once. Brown and Bulstrode… Davis and Finnigan… Goyle and Granger…"

Oh great, this means-

"…Parkinson and Potter…"

…_that_. Bloody wonderful.

Potter approached me with the same smirk as earlier.

"Let's just get this done with, Potter."

He nodded and held out his hands motioning for me to go first.

"Always a hero," I muttered sarcastically.

"Only for you. Besides, you need my strength."

"You wish."

Throughout the whole assignment, we were quiet. He made occasional attempts at a joke, but all I could do was roll my eyes.

"So," I tried to make small talk. "Ron still mad at you?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Your _affair_."

"Oh," he leaned close to me and whispered, "he doesn't know."

"No?" I said weakly. I could feel his breath on my neck. Focus on the animal, I told myself. The one in the assignment, duh!

"No, he doesn't. I like secrets. They're much more intriguing."

I had to keep my cool. "Yeah, we all have them."

"Mmhm. So what are you hiding, Pansy?"

_Pansy?!_ He said my name!! The nerve of him! I stared up at him in surprise and suddenly I felt a sharp pain at my finger. I yelped. The thing bit me!!

"Ow!" I muttered. It was bleeding. I was about to wipe it on a handkerchief when-

"Wait!" Potter grabbed my hand and examined the cut, my arm against his body.

"Always the hero," I said weakly.

If I wasn't so good at controlling my emotions, I would have blushed. Beet red. Gryffindor, scarlet, blood red… like my wound…

Ohh Merlin does he have amazing hands. They're rough and masculine and strong, yet warm and soft, and he held my hand so delicately, and I could feel his arm's muscles against mine. Ohh I was about to pas out. It felt so _good_. Stupid Potter was getting me all hot-n-bothered!

Well, minutes passed, and my heart pounded, and I realized my finger was all better, and Potter was drawing lazy circles on my palm. I glared at him. He knew he was driving me insane! I snatched my and back, returned the Humdinger to Hagrid, and sat down a meter away from Potter, waiting for the bell to ring.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Potter getting dressed (he'd taken a few items off so the Humdinger didn't eat at them).

I loosened my collar and licked my lips. His back was to me as he buttoned up his white oxford shirt, slowly. Mmm. I could see the sculpted muscles in his back as his arms moved… those strong , muscular arms, and the broad shoulders. I shuddered. He turned sideways and threw on his tie, oblivious to my gaze (or was he??) and began to fix it. I got a delicious view of his smooth chest as he undid the top button and tied his tie in a deliberate, slow, tantalizing fashion. I could just eat him with my eyes!

I kept staring at his muscles flexing as he draped his cloak over one shoulder, not even realizing he'd walked towards me, telling me class was over.

I nodded mutely and walked away. I swear I saw him smirk after me.

Stupid, delicious Potter.

……………………………………………..

After classes, I rushed to a deserted room on the second floor. Opening the door, I was surprised to see Potter inside, sitting on a table and grinning.

"I have been waiting all day for you!!" I said desperately, crashing my lips to his. He kissed back, encircling his arms around me. I brought my hands to his neck and pulled him closer. He ran his tongue across my lips and I obliged, opening my mouth further. After kissing hungrily for a few minutes, I pushed him back onto a table, our lips never breaking contact. He held my hips firmly while I played with his collar and his tie, and ran my hands across his biceps.

I was almost done unbuttoning his shirt when he chuckled against my lips. Curious, I pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"So you were ogling me in Potions, were you?" he grinned cheekily. "I didn't know I was so irresistible." He kissed below my ear, where he knew gave me tingles.

"Yes you are, and you damn well know it," I replied, giving in, as I attacked his lips again, kissing him hard.

He spoke again, "Who wouldn't, with you snogging me like th-"

My lips broke his words.

Sorry Potter, no time for talking right now. That tie has _got _to go. And the shirt, too. I rubbed his neck a little as he kissed me slowly, and he groaned in pleasure.

I smirked into his lips. Getting even never felt so good!

* * *

**A/N:** sooo what did you think? Did u expect the twist at the end? --evil grin-- 

Hehe this was sooo much fun to write!!

I've been posting quite a few Harry/Pansy stories recently, they're a fascinating couple!

Also, you have got to check out **The Assassination of Draco Malfoy** by **Lylian**, it's killer! Haha get it, killer?! Ha… ha… okay I'm done. Go read it, I love it!!

Don't forget to review please, it'll make me very happy to hear from you!

And brownie points to whoever that can tell me where the "**Draco turned gangsta**" reference came from!! ;) hehe


End file.
